This invention relates generally to turbine powered vehicles, and more particularly to electrically driven powertrains for use and in combination with heavy duty, turbine powered vehicles. More specifically, it further relates to a uniquely novel multi-motor electric drive powertrain system adaptable for integratablemodular subcomponent usage in heavy duty, high rpm (15,000-55,000 rpm) turbine powered vehicles as more frequently used by the military service. Exemplary military vehicles may include the heavy weight tracked variety, such as the M-1 and other fighting tank-type vehicles, some of which are powered by the AVCO Lycoming engine ACT 1500 (H.P.). Other similar military vehicles may include tracked personnel/ammunition carriers, as well as somewhat lighter weight tracked or wheeled fighting or tactical vehicles. Additional contemplated uses of this novel powertrain system are with some varieties of turbine powered ground-effect vehicles and turbine powered airborne vehicles, such as helicopters.
Some previous experimentation with electric motor drive systems for military vehicles had been undertaken in the early 1970's, including some by FMC Corporation's Ordnance Division, with plants in San Jose, California and Charleston, W. Virginia.
During that time it was reportedly recognized that with the then recent advent of the silicon-controlled rectifier and other solid state circuitry components, some previously prohibitive problem factors concerning undue weight, size and efficiency of components were believed to be solvable.
Thus, while some forms of electric motor-powered vehicles per se are well known, none of the prior art forms of which we are aware have been engineered according to the present multimotor concept. This concept novelly uses multiple sets of electric drive motors powered by plural alternator/generator means commonly driven by the vehicle's turbine power plant source. Turbine engines of the type contemplated herewith would more likely operate in the 15,000-55,000 rpm range.